


paint splattered teardrops on my shirt

by summerhurleys



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry sings Ed Sheeran, Hybrid!Niall, Hybrid!Zayn, M/M, kinda angsty, niall's a hybrid!, ok really angsty near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't like it when his owner and boyfriend Harry hangs out with other hybrids. (It has a happy ending, promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint splattered teardrops on my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the-princess-is-sorry on tumblr! She also helped me write this, but she doesn't have an AO3 so yea....I hope you guys enjoy this. The song Harry sings at the end is Ed Sheeran's "Wayfaring Stranger" and the title is from "Give Me Love"  
> Please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you please! ;)

Niall loved being Harry’s pet, he got taken care of, played with, and he usually didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do. He was Harry’s boyfriend too; he had said so to him some months before. That made him beyond happy; being someone’s lover was something he was told that he would never be when he was still in the store.  
There were also great evenings like this, times when they would curl up together on Harry’s big navy blue sofa and either watch movies or listen to random music that Harry would’ve found when sampling new music. Tonight, they were on the sofa, watching The Rescuers, which Niall enjoyed very much.  
Harry was absentmindedly scratching Niall behind the ears where he found it pleasant, enough to make the hybrid’s tail tremble and curl around his leg, long golden fur sticking out in unseen euphoria. Niall was next to Harry, head nuzzled in the younger man’s side, purring quietly.  
As the movie came to an end, Harry got up and went to get the DVD out of the player. “Niall, I have to leave pretty early tomorrow to go help my friend Louis sort through some songs he’s supposed to sample for his record label.” He stated as he put the disc in its case, then going back over to Niall, who began to look dejected.  
“Do you have to?” Niall murmured, pointed ears flattening against his blonde locks as he glared at Harry.  
If there was one thing Niall didn’t like, that would be when Harry would go over to a friend’s house. Something bad always seemed to happen whenever Niall was left early in the morning by himself, and there was always the danger of another hybrid being at this person’s house. Niall hated the smell of other hybrids. It made him feel like he needed to throw up a hairball, or just plain throw up because of the usually sweet stench. The smell of female hybrids was the worst, their owners always liked to smother them in expensive, sour smelling perfumes.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry Nialler, but I’m getting paid for this one, maybe I’ll be able to get that toy you’ve wanted since you saw it the day after Christmas.”  
Niall just sighed and reached over to where he left his favorite string at, tugging it over to Harry. “Play with me, then, Harry.”  
Harry smiled and took the red string in his hands, then lifting it up over Niall’s head, watching as the Irish hybrid got instantly transfixed in the object.  
Niall’s eye’s narrowed, the bright blue dimming in them as he focused on how he was going to attack the string. Harry waved it around, knowing it would give him a challenge. He still had a hard time judging moving targets, which was why he didn’t pounce on Harry anymore like he used it when he was still more-or-less a kitten.  
He reached up with a hand in experimentation, grinning when the string made contact with his hand, only to sigh when it went away again.  
Harry chuckled at the man’s expression change, then decided to keep it still so he’d have a better chance at getting it.  
Niall noticed the change in motion as it slowly rocked to a stop, then taking a chance to lunge at it. He moved forward and made a sound of happiness as he caught the string in between his teeth.  
After a minute, he let it out of his grip, rolling over onto his side with a yawn. Harry laughed softly as he threw the string over near where Niall kept most of his playthings in the corner of the room. “I guess the pretty kitty’s getting tired?”  
“Uh-huh.” Niall replied in barely a whisper, he was falling asleep fast.  
“Okay, let me carry you down to your room, if you want.” Harry murmured as he got Niall by his armpits, lifting him up and then carrying him by the hip down the hall to the little workroom the hybrid called his own.  
Well, it used to be a workroom anyways. When Harry and Niall first moved into the one-floor house, it looked like it had been used as a room for a person who had made things out of metals or glass, there were burn marks all over the walls. When Niall wanted it to be his living quarters, Harry made sure to have it painted over and to put carpeting in the room. It was eventually customized to where it had a large bed that was lined in fleece, and a litter box which almost cleaned itself entirely. (Let’s just say Harry had paid a lot of money for that litter box)  
Anyhow, Harry stepped in the room, turning on the light to a dimmer setting, the way Niall liked it late at night, and went over to the bed. Niall began to whine as he was lowered onto it, and Harry paused for a moment. “What is it, love?”  
“Stay with me, Harry.” He grumbled, pawing at his boyfriend’s brunette curls.  
“You know I can’t, Niall. I have to do some work, and you hate when you’re trying to sleep along with my keyboard typing.” Harry said sadly as he placed Niall fully onto the green fabric of the bed.  
“That’s not fair.”  
“I know, sweetie. Just try to get some sleep and I’ll have some warm milk in the morning prepared for you before I go, okay?”  
“Okay. Goodnight, Harry.” Niall purred at the aspect of warm milk as he curled up in exhaustion, gazing at Harry with sleep-misted eyes.  
Harry rubbed behind Niall’s ears for a few minutes as he fell asleep, and then exited out, leaving Niall in the dim glow of the streetlight outside.  
xXx  
When Niall awoke the next morning, he could tell that Harry had long left, there was no soft jazz music coming from the bathroom in the next room, nor any sound of Harry bumbling in his room across the hall.  
He mewed to himself as he crawled out of bed, slinking over to the full-size mirror on the other side of the room to begin fixing himself for the day……  
xXx  
“Hey Harry! Nice of you to make it! Come on in and we’ll get started on that music, hmm?” Louis Tomlinson said cheerfully as he let Harry inside his apartment, which seemed to be a mess.  
“Yeah, please tell me you have some food, right?” Harry asked, finding a chair in the main room and making himself at home in it.  
“I’m fixing breakfast, Lou. How does randomized omelet sound to you guys this morning?”  
Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the man who had spoken pop up around the door of the kitchen. There was a young man who looked close to Louis’ age, with jet black hair, and round cat’s ears.  
“I didn’t know you had a hybrid, Lou.” Harry murmured, leaning back into the chair as he noticed little bits of black fur ingrained in the fabric.  
“I thought I told about Zayn! Well he’s my hybrid, had him since I was like four or five, can’t quite remember.”  
“Oh.”  
Zayn shot Harry a questioning look, but shrugged and went back into the kitchen.  
xXx  
Soon lunchtime rolled around, and Niall was horribly lonely in the house. He had tried to make it seem less empty by playing some of Harry’s friend Ed Sheeran’s music, but it only made him more upset. Now he was curled in his large cat bed in the kitchen, watching as the tea kettle smoked, trying to resist calling Harry. He was only allowed to call Harry’s cell in emergencies, and really, this wasn’t one. He was just being over-emotional over the fact that Harry was gone. Harry was always gone during work-weeks! Niall rationalized to himself. There was no need to worry over him being gone for a day, he would be back this evening like always, and he’ll play with me and we’ll listen to music!  
He grinned to himself as the teakettle shrieked, almost alarming him as he scrambled up and went over to the stove to turn it off.  
“Yea, Harry will be back as normal, it’ll be just fine, Niall.” He told himself as he picked up the kettle with his cow-patterned oven-mitt and deposited it on the table, next to his empty cup.  
xXx  
“Hi, Harry.” Zayn muttered awkwardly as he handed the Cheshire man his lunch of Chinese takeout.  
“Hey Zayn.” Harry responded, patting Zayn’s soft black hair lightly as thanks, as Louis had instructed.   
The hybrid seemed the purr and almost lean forward at the gesture, but then stumbled back as he smelled the smell of Niall, apparently it was very strong. “You own a hybrid?”  
“Yes, his name’s Niall. Had him for about seven years now. Why?”  
“He sure does smell like gin. That’s all.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow in question as he sat down next to him, promptly turning away from him.  
When Zayn didn’t elaborate anymore, he sighed and went on to eating his food, the only sound in the room being the music that they were all sampling…  
xXx  
It was getting late in the afternoon, and all Zayn had wanted to do was play with Harry, mostly pawing at his hair, or nibbling on his pant-strings. Harry noticed how Zayn was purring loudly, it sounded like a Harley motorbike at some points. His thin, black and white dotted tail waved in the air as if carried by a breeze. Zayn would sometimes look up at Harry with his piercing brown eyes, they would narrow when he thought that Harry was looking back at him for too long. The actions reminded Harry of Niall ever so much. He needed to go home.  
“Hey Louis, I need to go back home now, Niall’s probably getting lonely without me, he’s not used to me being gone on weekends.” Harry said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in all day.  
“All right, stay safe, I suppose.” Louis smiled, watching as Harry left the apartment in a rush.  
Harry got to his red pickup, and drove to the house, surprisingly there were still lights on in the dimming evening light….  
xXx  
Niall perked up from the sofa as he heard the sound of Harry’s pickup as it came into the driveway. “Yes!” he cheered as he hopped up off the couch, his tail held high and whiskers quivering.  
He got to the side door that lead to the garage as the truck shut off, Harry getting out of the driver’s side of it.  
That was when the alarmingly strong stench of feline and hair product. Harry had been with another hybrid! Niall thought as he quickly stepped back, much to Harry’s surprise.  
“Who were you hanging out with? Don’t lie to me!” Niall hissed as he pressed himself into the door to the kitchen, glaring daggers at Harry.  
“Why are you getting all offended, Nialler? I was only with Louis and his hybrid, Zayn.” Harry inquired, coming closer to Niall.  
“You were with another hybrid! You know how I dislike other hybrids!” the Irishmen screeched, running back inside, Harry hot in pursuit.  
Niall felt betrayed, he hated other hybrids like him because when he was still in the store, they would bully him because he was the runt of all of them. If there was a flaw, they’d be all over him with attacks and insults. How could’ve Harry had forgotten that?!  
He could feel tears begin to prick at his eyes as he rushes into his room and heads straight for his bed, curling into a fetal position as Harry came in.  
“Niall, won’t you at least tell me how I could make you forgive me? I really didn’t know Louis had a hybrid, and if I had known you were so offended by them, I would’ve left right away.” Harry pleaded as he kneeled down next to Niall’s bed.  
He gasped when he began to hear tiny whimpers escaping from Niall as he turned away from him, tail fluffed up in anger, ears firmly pressed to his head.  
After about an hour, Harry knew the hybrid was not going to respond to him, and he had absolutely no idea how to get back into his good graces. He decided to call Louis, he seemed to know what to do with hybrids, at least he hoped.  
Harry left Niall to his own devices as he left the room and went to his office room, picking up the phone and dialing Louis’ home number.  
“Hello? Harry, why are you calling?” Louis’ voice came through the receiver.  
“Em, well when I got home, Niall, I guess smelled Zayn’s scent on me, and now he’s all teenage-like. He’s in his bed and crying, saying that I should’ve known that he didn’t like other hybrids. I can’t seem to get him to forgive me, and it’s going to drive me crazy if I can’t!” Harry felt close to tears himself as he talked into the phone to his friend.  
“You should give him some warm milk, if he’s into that. If that doesn’t work, then try to fix him his favorite meal that should do him in. Then you have to really say you’re sorry.” Louis replied calmly, the sound of his tapping fingers clearly heard on his side of the line  
“Okay, I’ll try that. Thanks, Louis!” Harry blubbered, promptly hanging up the phone.  
Harry had to sit down at his desk for a moment to collect himself. Niall had never done this before, running off from Harry when he did something he didn’t like. Maybe it had something to do with his past, Harry didn’t know much about it but he suspected it had been rough from the start with the way Niall always acted about his looks and his flaws.  
Harry breathed in and out deep before getting up and going to the kitchen, pulling a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and placing it on the counter. He went over to the cupboards and got out a pan and a saucer, putting them next to the milk.  
He set off to making the warmed milk, soon getting it warmed and put into the saucer. Once that was done, he took it and headed to Niall’s room. It was getting dark by then, so when he opened the door, it was close to pitch black, the streetlight seemed to not want to come on. He turned the light to the dim setting, walking into the room and over to the bed where Niall was still trembling, no sound escaping.  
“Niall, I’ve got some warm milk, it’s just the way you like it. You want some?” Harry whispered, placing the saucer within the hybrid’s reach, then scooting away so as not to seem intimidating.  
He sat and waited for only a few minutes before Niall shifted in the bed, turning to face the bowl, and ultimately Harry. Once Niall’s bright blue eyes met Harry’s green ones, he sighed and leaned over to the saucer, putting his face in and lapping at it a couple times, not taking his eyes off of Harry.  
Once Niall finished the milk, he laid back down on his side, looking down at where his tail was, curled next to him, extending out of the bed. “Harry, can you just sing that song of Ed’s you know I like?” he murmured, voice sounding tired as he then yawned.  
“Of course, for you, Niall.” Harry replied, overjoyed that Niall had talked to him, finally.  
Harry settled himself in the bed next to Niall, and started to gently rub his back as he began to sing.  
“I am a poor, wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world alone  
And there’s no sickness, toil or danger  
In that bright land to which I go  
And I’m going there to see my mother  
And I’m going there no more to roam  
And I’m only going over Jordan  
And I’m only going over home now…..”

As Harry gently sang, Niall began to uncurl himself, and barely purring as he arched into Harry’s touch. Harry smiled wide as he felt the hybrid opening himself back up, ever so slowly.

“And I know dark clouds will gather me  
And I know my way is rough and steep  
And the beautiful fields that lie just beyond me  
And I know my needs are rough and steep  
And I’m going there to see my mother  
And I’m going there no more to roam  
And I’m only going over Jordan  
And I’m only going over home now  
Cause I am a poor, wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world alone  
And there’s no sickness, toil or danger  
In that bright land to which I go  
And I’m going there to see my mother  
And I’m going there no more to roam  
And I’m only going over Jordan  
And I’m only going over home now….”


End file.
